In Sickness
by Solo's Orca
Summary: Oneshot, Seto is sick and Katsuya looks after him, cute Katsuya/Seto fluff.


**Yes the title does suck, i'm hopeless at titles. Wow, my second story in 6 days, yesterday I was battling against my evil personal statment so i treated myself by finishing this (which has been sitting, half finished, on my hard drive for just under a year). This story is dedicated to Ku the orca who died aged around 18, so young, the poor girl :'( , at Nagoya aquarium the day i uploaded 'i'm not going to tell you', she was one of my favourite captive orcas (she was soo pretty!).**

**Anyway, i love this story, i started it when i was sick and then didn't finish it till yesterday. Katsuya seems to be the seme, i didn't intend for it to happen, it just kinda did lol. And yes this is a pretty overdone storyline, it's just fun to write something like this lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Warnings: shounen-ai (Seto/Jou) and OOC-ness (probably) and some swearing**

**enjoy!**

* * *

The alarm went off at 6:30, but Seto Kaiba had already been awake for several hours with a hacking cough, splitting headache, fever and his nose had decided to take a new calling in life... as a tap. All in all, Seto felt like he was about to die. He reached out and turned the alarm off, knocking his glasses of the bedside table by accident, sighing he reached down and picked them up. Many years spent sitting in front of a laptop in a dark room for hours on end had made Seto very short sighted and after being pestered constantly by Mokuba had decided to buy the damn things, although he'd never wear them in public, unless trying to disguise himself. He hated wearing them because it meant he depended on something. He lay back and started to cough again, by the time he stopped he was gasping for breath.

There was a knock at the door.

"Yeah," Seto croaked, his throat hurt when he spoke. The door opened revealing a worried looking Mokuba.

"Are you okay Nii-sama?" he asked, "I heard you coughing."

"I feel dead," Seto replied trying to sound like he was joking, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Shall I call the doctor?"

"No, I'm okay really," Seto replied, he didn't like doctors. He swung his legs out of bed and stood up, then had another coughing fit. Mokuba raised an eyebrow.

"You're 'fine' huh?"

"Yes," Seto insisted once he had stopped coughing.

"_You_ just want to go to school so you can see Jounouchi," Mokuba said, Seto blushed ever so slightly, "Go back to bed, I'll call the doctor," with that Mokuba left the room, locking the door behind him so his elder brother couldn't escape.

Seto sighed and collapsed back onto the bed, "Why do _I_ have to get sick?" he asked the empty room before having a sneezing and coughing fit, "Damn it, I hate being sick!"

"Mr Kaiba I'm afraid you have the flu," was the doctor's diagnosis.

_I could have told you that_, Seto thought savagely.

"It'd be best if you stayed in bed and rested today," the doctor told him before leaving quickly to get away from Seto's ice cold glare.

"How do you expect me to run a company from my bed?" Seto snapped irritably then he started to cough again.

"How do you expect to run a company whilst being sick?" Mokuba answered with a question, Seto scowled when he realised his brother had the upper hand.

"Fine," Seto snapped, "as long as I can check my emails, you know my useless employees can't do a thing without me."

Mokuba sighed and folded his arms, "You can have your laptop until I go to school, then I'm locking it up." Seto nodded, two hours would be enough to make up some excuse for not coming to work, he wasn't going to admit he was sick. He'd also have to contact the school, tell them he was in a business meeting or something.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Mokuba asked as he went to fetch his brother's laptop.

"No thank you, I'll have some coffee though," Seto replied, plugging the computer into the power socket by his bed and switching it on.

"You sure?"

"_Yes_, I'm not hungry."

Mokuba hurried off and Seto began to do a day's work in 2 hours.

"I'm off to school now," Mokuba said poking his head around the door, Seto obediently shut down the computer, pulled out the plug and handed it to his little brother.

"You'd better hide it," he croaked, his throat still hurt, "otherwise I'll probably do more work."

"Okay," Mokuba replied smiling and taking the laptop, "see you later, hope you feel better soon," with that he kissed his brother's forehead and left to hide the laptop in one of the kitchen cupboards.

Seto would usually drive Mokuba to school but today he'd have to get the mechanic/chauffeur to take him.

And now Seto was bored, he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to sleep and he didn't feel like reading. He decided to see what was on TV so he put on his glasses, wrapped the duvet around him (because it was nice and warm) and then went downstairs heading for the living room, but stopped off in the kitchen to take some paracetamol for his splitting headache.

When he managed to get into the main living room, he switched on the TV and collapsed on the sofa, feeling grotty. Then, he realised what he was watching and that the control was on the other side of the room. He ended up sitting through programmes teaching little kids to read and write and how to be good citizens, he was bored after two minutes and wandered over to the DVD cabinet (still with his duvet wrapped around him) and chose a film at random since his head was hurting so much he couldn't be bothered to think about which one he'd rather watch. He spent the next couple of hours watching _Pan's Labyrinth_ and managed to terrify himself (not that he'd ever admit to being petrified by a monster in a film).

* * *

Whilst Seto was scaring himself, his boyfriend, Katsuya Jounouchi, was sitting in physics wondering how the teacher could get so diverted from the subject of capacitors that he was currently talking about how to build a nuclear bomb and how much damage it would cause if it were dropped on Domino City (Katsuya learnt that they would all be killed if such a thing ever happened) and then somehow moved onto how to make an x-ray for under £25 (About US50). (1)

Eventually, with only half the lesson left, the teacher set the experiment, charge up a capacitor then time how long it took to discharge, taking measurements of how much energy it still held every 10 seconds. Usually Yugi, Anzu, Seto and Katsuya would all work together on the experiments, but since Seto wasn't in school today the group was reduced to three, the rest of Katsuya's friends were currently in Maths.

"This is so pointless," Yugi moaned, "now!" he shouted indicating Katsuya should take a reading.

"8.76 Volts," Katsuya said and Anzu scribbled it down in a table, "Seto's not here today."

"He's at a business meeting, isn't he?" Anzu asked.

"Now," Yugi said.

"7.80 Volts," Katsuya read off the voltmeter, "he's not at a business meetin', he'd have me phoned or something."

"Why don't you text him then?" Yugi asked.

"You don't get any signal here-" Katsuya started but was interrupted by Yugi shouting 'now!'.

"7.09 Volts, as I was sayin', I'll text him next lesson, I've gotta free," Katsuya finished.

"What lessons do you two have today?" Anzu asked.

"Now!"

"6.37."

"I've got geography, free, RE then citizenship," Yugi told his female friend.

"Oh God! It's the afternoon from hell today, isn't it?!" Katsuya cried out making the rest of the class turn around to stare, then swear loudly when they realised they'd missed a measurement. All of the Katsuya's friends had 'the afternoon from hell', which involved sitting around listening to teacher's drone on, Seto usually scheduled business meetings to get out of it.

"Now!"

"5.82, this is really borin'."

"I know," Anzu sighed.

Ten minutes later they were still watching the capacitor discharge.

"Now," Yugi sighed.

"Still 0.09," Katsuya moaned, "it's been that for the past minute."

"It's gone down 0.01 of a volt!" Anzu celebrated.

"Yippee," Katsuya said sarcastically, "you know this thing isn't actually going to reach zero, right?"

"No, how do you know that?" Yugi asked taken aback by his friend's physics knowledge.

"Seto had one on his desk and I bugged him about it 'cause I was bored," the blonde shrugged.

The bell, which sounded like a heart rate monitor flat lining, rang signalling the end of the lesson.

"Thank god! That was a complete waste of my life," Katsuya celebrated stretching before helping pack away the apparatus.

"Can you all draw a graph for next lesson please," the teacher asked as they all filed out the classroom, "and can someone give the results to Kaiba?"

One of the main problems with the school was that it was a phone signal black hole; you could only pick up a few bars of signal in random areas of the school. It wasn't unusual to see large groups of people gathering outside the library waving their mobiles in the air or crowded in the corner of one of the chemistry rooms when the teacher left. It was to the library that Katsuya headed after physics, since there was a lesson going on he was the only person waving his mobile around to try and find a couple of bars of signal. Upon gaining three bars he created a new text message and typed in;

'_Hiya, where are you today?_'

It took him five minutes to type this relatively simple message since he'd only received his first mobile from Seto for his birthday a month ago and was still battling with predictive texting. After sending the text he lent against the wall to wait for the reply, since Seto _always_ had his phone turned on and close by he was expecting a reply in a couple of minutes. He was proved right when a minute after he'd sent his text he received one from his boyfriend saying;

'_I'm sick._'

_Sick?_ Katsuya thought, _which disease was mad enough to take on the immune system of Seto Kaiba and strong enough to win?_ He sighed, he really wanted to go and see Seto, but couldn't think of a way to get out of school.

"Pretend you're ill," was Ryou's answer when Katsuya told him his problem, the white haired teen also had a free second lesson and the pair was sitting in the library, Katsuya trying to do his homework and Ryou reading a book.

"Except I don't look ill," Katsuya told his friend who shrugged.

"I'm sure Anzu has some make up you could use, what have you got next lesson by the way?"

"History, I can miss it though, all I'm gonna do is fall asleep."

They both went back to what they were doing until the door opened and Anzu walked in to the library.

"What are you doin' here?" Katsuya asked in surprise when she sat down next to him.

"Brown's not in today so dance was cancelled," she looked very disappointed.

"Do you have anything we can use to make Jounouchi look sick so he can go and visit Kaiba, who is also sick?" Ryou asked.

Anzu thought for a moment then pulled a compact with powder foundation in out her bag, "I bought this ages ago but it's too pale for me," she explained.

"Then why are you carryin' it around?" Katsuya asked, looking at Anzu's bag which had earned the nickname 'TARDIS bag' (2)since it could hold so much stuff even though it looked relatively small, however it was so heavy that even Katsuya and Honda had trouble lifting it which made them all wonder how strong Anzu was, but she ignored him.

"Do you want me to try it?"

"Sure," Katsuya agreed before being attacked with foundation.

Once Anzu had finished the blonde was looking very pale, "there you go," she said leaning back to admire her work as the bell went telling the school it was break time.

"Time of death, 11:15," Ryou sighed, the new noise for the bell was relatively new, chosen by someone in student voice, everyone in the school currently wanted to find and murder said student voice student.

"Jounouchi, you look terrible," Honda commented when, as usual, he appeared a few seconds after the bell rang.

"He's going to skive(3) school to see his sick boyfriend," Ryou commented flatly not looking up from his book.

"Kaiba's sick!?" Honda asked extremely shocked.

"Yes, but don't shout about it," Katsuya hissed, if one of the gossiping girls found out everyone in the school would know Seto Kaiba was sick by lunch time, "Hi Yug', how was geography?" he shouted when he saw his spiky haired friend and received glares from the librarian who was stalking around the room.

"It was cool; we got to go out on the roof to see the weather station, are you okay?" Yugi replied sitting down opposite Katsuya.

"Yeah, I'm just about to go and see Seto."

"Why?" Yugi asked, "Isn't he in a business meeting?"

"No, he's sick, so I'm gonna go and see him," Katsuya replied, "I think I'll go and persuade the 6th form centre staff I'm sick."

"Buy Kaiba some soup and then make him watch a happy film, preferably a Disney animated film," Ryou advised as Katsuya stood up, "that always makes me feel better when I'm ill."

"Thanks Ryou," Katsuya said, wondering what Seto would say to the prospect of watching a Disney film and also whether he owned any, "see you guys later."

* * *

Seto lay on the sofa watching the credits of the film, he would never admit to being paranoid; however at this moment he was listening for any sound that might indicate a grotesque, humanoid, child-eating monster with eyes in the palm of its hands was walking around his house coming to devour him. He remembered the first time he had watched the film, with Mokuba and Katsuya, they'd all been so scared by the monster that they'd slept in Seto's bed.

Then he heard the front door open and then shut, he could have been imagining it, the noise had been quiet, but that didn't stop him lying stock still trying to stop his heart beating so loudly.

The door to the living room opened, Seto squeaked and hid under his duvet.

"You know I can still see you," he heard Katsuya sigh, "why do you watch _that_ film if you know it's gonna scare you?"

"How did you know I was watching it?" Seto asked.

"Because nothin' else makes you _this_ paranoid," Katsuya said walking around the sofa so he could see his boyfriend, on his way over he'd washed the makeup off in a public toilet, "How are you feelin'?"

"Ill, obviously," Seto replied, "go back to school now; I'm not being responsible for you missing you're lessons."

"That's nice, I come and see how you are and you just snap at me," Katsuya snapped, "maybe I should go and leave you all alone," he turned on his heels and began to walk out of the room, but felt a hand grab his wrist, he smiled, his prediction of his lover's actions was correct.

"Stay," Seto said simply.

"Okay, I bought you some soup," Katsuya said, sitting down on the edge of the sofa and smiling happily, showing Seto the tin of leek and potato soup, "I know you hate chicken soup."

"Thank you puppy," Seto said, smiling despite of his throbbing headache and sitting up.

Katsuya wrapped an arm around Seto's waist, pulling his close and whispering in his ear, "you're so beautiful when you smile," which caused Seto to blush. When he was alone with Katsuya, Seto allowed himself to relax, he'd never let anyone else see him blush (except maybe Mokuba).

He was about to say something to get Katsuya off the subject of how pretty he was when the blonde pressed their lips together for a couple of seconds before pulling away again.

"Don't kiss me, you'll get sick," Seto scolded his puppy.

Katsuya shrugged, "Meh, it's worth it," he said before giving Seto another quick kiss.

"Look, are you going to get me some soup or sit around kissing me all day?" Seto asked feeling flustered, blushing furiously and cursing Katsuya in his head for having this affect on him.

"I'll go cook you your soup, your highnessness (4)," Katsuya teased, he gave Seto a quick kiss on the forehead before heading off to the kitchen.

"You've forgotten the soup," Seto called after him, Katsuya turned around, and looking embarrassed, walked back and grabbed the tin.

Two minutes later Seto heard the cheerful tune of the microwave (named 'Boris' by Mokuba) that showed that his soup was ready.

"Here you go," Katsuya said, handing the bowl full of a murky green liquid to his boyfriend, "or do you want me to feed you?" he asked, smirking, he still enjoyed teasing Seto and vice verse.

"I'm quite capable of feeding myself thank you," Seto told him taking the soup.

"I've been told I have to make you watch a Disney movie," Katsuya told him, sitting on an armchair opposite the sofa, and watched as Seto almost choked on his soup.

"I will never speak to you again if you do that," he said through a coughing fit which had been sparked off by the soup going down the wrong way, "Who told you that anyway?" he asked once he'd finished coughing.

"A friend," Katsuya replied mysteriously not wanting Ryou to experience the wrath of Seto Kaiba, "they said we had to watch a happy movie."

"Pan's Labyrinth is a happy movie...sort of," Seto argued.

"Except for the child-eatin' monster."

"What movie do you have in mind?" Seto asked.

"I don't know," Katsuya replied shrugging, "Do you own any happy movies?"

"Define 'happy'," Seto said, finishing his soup and putting it on the coffee table.

"Somethin' that doesn't involve death I suppose," Katsuya guessed.

"Well go and search in the cabinet for something," the brunette told the blonde, pointing the general direction of the DVD cupboard.

"I can't be bothered," Katsuya sighed, "can I lie on the sofa with you?"

"There isn't enough room," Seto told him.

"I can make room," the blonde said.

"Fine."

Katsuya stood up walk walked over to the sofa, "If you get off, I can lie down then you lie on top of me," he explained his plan, Seto followed his instructions and soon he was lying on top of his boyfriend.

"You're really warm," Seto said, snuggling closer, his head resting on Katsuya's chest.

"Are you feelin' any better?" Katsuya asked, cuddling Seto.

"A bit, I don't feel as bad as I did this morning," Seto replied listening to the soothing sound of Katsuya's beating heart.

"That's good," the blonde puppy whispered, stroking his master's hair lovingly.

Seto fell asleep ten minutes later, Katsuya spent a few minutes watching him, _he's so beautiful,_ he thought, brushing a few strands of silky, chestnut hair from his boyfriend's face. Soon he too drifted off.

* * *

When Seto woke up he felt refreshed, it was amazing what a good few hours of sleep did for you after a night of sleeplessness. He looked down at his sleeping puppy and smiled, he just looked so cute.

Just as he was admiring how Katsuya's golden hair could be in such a mess all the time yet, when you ran your hands through it, was soft and tangle free, when he heard the door bell ring. Looking up at the clock on the wall he saw it was four, which meat school had finished half an hour ago, Mokuba had a key and would probably be walking home with his friends so would take at least another half-hour to get back home. So that left only one group of people it was likely to be.

"Katsu, wake up," Seto said using the name he had for Katsuya when he couldn't be bothered to say the whole thing and gently shaking him awake.

The puppy's eyelids fluttered open revealing the honey coloured irises, "huh? Seto, what time is it?"

"Four," Seto replied as the door bell rang again and again in rapid succession, "and I think your friends what to come in."

"Why couldn't you answer the door?" Katsuya asked, yawning.

"Because I'm sick," the brunette told him, smirking and sitting up so that his legs were straddling Katsuya's hips, "and I really don't want them to see me in my pyjamas."

Katsuya looked up at Seto, the light blue silk pyjamas showed off a lot of perfect, milky-white skin, "why not? You look _really_ sexy," the blonde said, also sitting up so that their faces were millimetres apart, "and you have your glasses on, makin' you look _even_ sexier," he whispered seductively before pressing their lips together. Neither of them deepened the kiss and a few moments later they pulled away.

"I told you, if you keep doing that you'll get sick," Seto reprimanded him again.

"And I told you that it's worth it," Katsuya told him, "kissin' you feels too good for me not to do it."

"Are you going to get the door or not, my doorbell's going to break if your friends keep abusing it like that," Seto told his boyfriend, quickly changing the subject.

"Fine."

They both got up and headed to the hall, hand in hand, when they arrived there Seto walked quickly up the stairs(taking the duvet with him), once he was out of sight Katsuya opened the door revealing, as Seto predicted, his friends.

"Hiya guys," he said happily.

"Hi, Jounouchi, how's Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

"He's getting better," Katsuya told him as they all came through the door.

"I bought _Pride and Prejudice_," Ryou said, holding up the DVD(5), "it always makes me feel better when I'm sick."

"Cool," Katsuya said, unsure whether Seto was going to enjoy watching a period drama about women trying to get married, and equally unsure whether he'd enjoy it.

After ten minutes all of them had been sucked into the wonderfulness of Jane Austen (Mokuba joined them half an hour into the first episode, and, after a quick explanation of what was happening, became hooked as well) to the extent that all of them (including Seto) were shouting at Lizzy when she turned down Mr. Darcy.

Four hours later the final episode finished.

"That was really good," Yugi said as Ryou retrieved his DVD, the others nodded in agreement.

"It'd better be getting home, my parents go mad if I don't get back before nine," Anzu said.

"Same," Yugi said, "Jounouchi, are you coming?"

"He's staying here tonight," Seto said.

"I am?" Katsuya asked.

"Yes," Seto decided for him causing Mokuba to roll his eyes.

"Nii-Sama let Jounouchi make his own decisions," he said.

"Don't worry, I'll stay over," Katsuya told Mokuba.

"Okay, see you tomorrow," Honda said as they walked out the room to the door.

"I hope you get better tomorrow Kaiba," Ryou said.

"Thanks," Seto acknowledged.

Seto, Mokuba and Katsuya showed them to the door before saying all their farewells and the group walked into the night. The other three went back into the sitting room where they talked and did homework (Katsuya gave his physics results to Seto for him to copy up for the next lesson). At ten Mokuba went to bed and a couple of minutes after he'd left Seto snuggled up to Katsuya.

"You tired?" Katsuya asked.

"Yeah."

"Go to bed then."

"Okay," Seto said, yawning.

"You know, you're being very obedient today," Katsuya said.

"I only stay up if I have work and I've been forbidden to go near my computer till I'm well again," Seto explained.

"Normally you just pass out on your computer and wake up with red marks where the keys have pressed into your skin," Katsuya said, giggling at the thought.

Seto looked embarrassed, "Work's important."

"So is takin' care of yourself."

"I've had this lecture before."

"And you never pay attention to it."

Seto shrugged.

"You're so damn stubborn and I love you for it." They were now standing outside Seto's room, usually Katsuya would go down the corridor to the spare room.

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" Seto asked.

"Okay," Katsuya replied happily, he loved sharing a bed with his dragon.

"But all we're going to do is sleep because-"

"You're sick and you don't want me to catch whatever you've got," Katsuya finished for him, "I know."

Upon entering the room, Seto pulled out a pair of dark red pyjamas for Katsuya to sleep in and tossed them over to him before changing back into his blue silk pyjamas. They climbed onto the bed and under the duvet.

Then Seto found himself pinned down on his back, lips pressed hard against his own.

"Katsuya! What did I say about kissing me?" He snapped angrily when the blonde pulled away.

"You said no sex, nothing about kissin'."

"By 'all we're going to do is sleep' I mean no sex or kissing!"

"I interpreted it as 'no sex' therefore I'm going to kiss you again," Katsuya said before crushing their lips together again.

Seto moaned as Katsuya's tongue slipped passed his lips and gave in, this felt way too good to stop. Finally, after a long battle for dominance, Katsuya won, Seto hadn't given up easily.

"I'm going to sleep now," the brunette said, after they'd pulled apart.

"You really know how to kill a mood, don't you?"

"Yep, good night," Seto said, kissing his puppy on the nose before rolling over and facing away from the blonde so he wouldn't get kissed again (not that he didn't enjoy the kisses, he just needed sleep)

"Night night Seto," Katsuya murmured, wrapping his arms around Seto's waist and burying his head in his back.

* * *

The next morning Katsuya awoke with a splitting headache and a nose which had decided life as a tap was far more interesting than being a nose.

"Good morning Puppy," Seto said, he was sitting up in bed sipping on his coffee.

"Seto, I'm sick," Katsuya muttered, knowing what was coming next.

"I told you so," the brunette said, smirking, "I'm fine now by the way."

(1) hmmmm...sounds like my physics teacher lol, btw i put the price in pound sterling and US dollars, but i don't know how to convert it into yen.

(2) For those who haven't seen or heard of Doctor Who, the TARDIS is a police box which is larger on the inside than the outside.

(3) I don't know whether the word 'skive' is used around the world, it basically means to skip school/work/anything.

(4) Yes the 'your highnessness' is from Star Wars, I love Star Wars and I couldn't resist because Seto and Katsuya remind me so much of Han and Leia lol.

(5) It's the BBC TV series with Colin Firth... sigh... it's so nice.

**I love the last line lol, if my freind had been in Katsuya's place she'd have immediatley replied 'jammy git!' lol. Hope you enjoyed it, please review! (constructive critisism is accepted but no fames, i want to know why you didn't enjoy it XD)**


End file.
